totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
The Race to Pahkitew Mountain
TBA. Plot After last night’s shocking double elimination Topher is feeling really satisfied with himself as he is wakes up in the tree house the next morning. However, he isn’t given the most welcoming looks from either Amy or Sugar, the latter of which is holding a plank of wood aggressively while snacking on a head of lettuce. Even as he steps onto the balcony of the tree house Jasmine is giving him a death glare from the branches! He comments in the confessional how his actions may be seen as cold to some, but to others he’ll be seen as the most memorable contestant of the season and boy is he right! Meanwhile the girls come together in the tree house and conspire to work together and ensure Topher is the next to go home. Sugar adds to the agreement that once Topher is gone it’ll be every girl for themselves and no more alliances once they reach the final three; both Amy and Jasmine agree to this as the girls’ hands come together in a pile to solidify this femme fatale alliance! For today’s challenge the final four will have to race up what I like to call “Mount McLean”! There is a flag at the very top of the mountain and the first three players who reach the top will be one step closer to the million bucks! Whoever comes in last will unfortunately be shot out of the Cannon of Shame with the regret of being too slow to climb a mountain haha! The four immediately charge up the track with Jasmine having a good lead, Topher and Amy neck-and-neck for second place, and Sugar narrowly trailing behind them. To spice things up a bit I decide to release a pack of robot alligators to give Sugar that “speed boost” she needs haha! As she progresses up the track Jasmine informs the viewers via the confessional booth what she plans to do with money when she wins. Apparently she is going to split some of the money with Shawn as a thanks for all the help he’s given her, despite not being as big about the zombie thing as he is, and is also going to open her own training facility/bakery/flower shop/animal shelter hybrid so she can have people “experience a little bit of everything” (ummm….what??). She is the first person to reach the first obstacle on the mountain: a lava-filled gap that has several mesas set up! As she tries to make her way across she fails to notice that all of the mesas are GREASED (what we had A LOT of it leftover from the greased obstacle course challenge) and begins to lose her footing! The swinging logs don’t help her situation much as she narrowly ducks under them! However, Jasmine doesn’t see it coming back and is knocked on the back of her head then falls flat on the mesa! Amy and Topher are still in the race for second, but Topher notices the upcoming obstacle and purposely slows his pace and lets Amy get the lead. As she looks back in confusion Amy blindly begins to dash across the greasy mesas! This catches her WAY off guard and isn’t keeping steady, but as she is about to tumble off the mesa into the scorching lava Jasmine is able to grab her hand! Sugar is still trailing behind and as she tries to move past some tree branches a stray one smacks her hard in the face; Sugar promptly lifts her head to prevent a bloody nose as she now continues up the trail. Topher has now come up to the mesas and tries to run it in one go (and ducks under the swinging logs successfully), but as he hops over the barely-conscious Jasmine and the still dangling Amy the Australian grabs his foot which makes him face-plant onto the next mesa! As the teens struggle to get ahead or get their balance Sugar manages to literally WALK across the mesas PLUS unintentionally duck the logs as well and is now in the lead! Topher kicks Jasmine’s hand away as he runs down the mesas; Jasmine gets Amy back onto the mesas and manages to grab onto the swinging logs in order to get the two across the obstacles! Topher continues to run up the mountain trail and its revealed in the confession booth that his plan for the money is to fund the show for a few more seasons (aww I knew you were my favorite nephew for a reason!) and to boost his acting career, what can I say the kid is going places! Out of nowhere Topher is pinned to the ground by Sugar who tells him that “this is fer’ two-timin’ me!” and allows Jasmine and Amy to get in the lead! Sugar runs ahead but Topher is not that far behind! Amy and Jasmine run down a trail that leads to a climbing portion and the duo starts to scale the mountain. On a lower part of the trail Sugar comes across a cave and decides to head in on the thought that it may be a short cut and Topher decides to follow her. As the pair of Amy and Jasmine continue to scale up the mountain Amy’s plans for the million are shown in her confessional: Amy plans to use the money to start up her own cheer program or build her own studio for private cheer training. She also comments on how she would co-manage either dream with Heather, have Rodney do most of the hard labor, and ask Samey to take care of finances since she was always better at math than she was. The two are taken by surprise when Jasmine’s pickaxe breaks off a portion of the wall and the survivalist falls but is “thankfully” snagged by a branch extending from the mountain. Amy attempts to climb down to help out (surprisingly), but Jasmine tells her to keep going so she can win it for Samey! The cheer captain successfully scales the mountain and is able to reach the finish line at the top and claims the first spot in the final three! As a bonus she’s also going to get an order from the Prairie Oyster Palace for being the first one here! Back with Sugar, the pageant girl is making her way through a cave filled with sleeping bears (without realizing that Topher is sneaking behind her) and decides to stop…and give one of them a makeover? Her confessional ties in to this since its revealed that she’s going to use the money to get into college so she can study cosmetology and be the girl responsible for putting makeup and all sorts of “famous people an’ animals”. Wait seriously?! That’s a REASONABLE goal…and this is SUGAR we’re talking about! Deciding to stir things up Topher whistles and wakes up ALL the bears! An angry Sugar decides to resolve the situation by letting out a MASSIVE fart that causes all of the bears to explode…oh yeah, I forgot those were robots too…Sugar and Topher rush out of the cave and in an attempt to get ahead Topher puts his foot out and makes Sugar trip off the mountain! He begins to head up the path until he hears a lound “YEEHAW!!” as Sugar goes flying up the mountain on robo-gator that looks VERY close to breaking! Sugar ends up at the top of the mountain, as Amy questions how she even got there, and the robot gator explodes due to exhaustion as the two wait anxiously for the final person to qualify for the final three! Hearing that there is only one spot left Topher picks up his pace up the mountain, but at the same time the straps on Jasmine’s climbing pack are beginning to tear as the Australian begins to plummet…right on top of Topher! Having twisted her ankle due to the fall Jasmine begins to hop her way up the trail, but Topher is now MORE determined to beat her for the final spot! As Jasmine makes her way up the trail, encouraged by the cheers coming from Amy and Sugar, she is relieved that the source of the drama that occurred behind the scenes can FINALLY come to an end…or so she thinks…Topher manages to push over a small tree and is able to pin Jasmine to the ground! He strolls by and chuckles at how he viewed her as fan-favorite and will gladly accept her place in the final three as he runs up the last leg of the trail! The other two girls are both shocked and angered that Topher takes the final spot in the race while Jasmine is going to take a free ride in the Cannon of Shame! Trivia *Viewers were able to determine the elimination before the episode was written via secret ballot. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes